Intervention Divine
by Creative Echoes
Summary: Hi! My first Lord of the Flies fic. Please please read. It's a Simon fic. (Simon Rulez!) YES, it's got ONE girl. She's not a mary-sue, and it's not 'mushy romance' really. It's a sweet, sad story. Review and I'll post more. ~~~ Arwen (Lauri)
1. Your Angel

A.N.: No I don't own Lord of the Flies. Or Simon *sniffle*. I had to read Lord of the Flies in Honors English 10 class a month ago and fell in love with it! Simon is my fav character, and this is NOT a Mary-Sue. It's pretty sad too. Read and enjoy! PS: The song is "Intervention Divine" by Kaci.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Intervention Divine~*~*~*~  
  
This is ridiculous. You know perfectly well you'll only meet me down there - so don't try to escape!" The Lord of the Flies spoke wickedly, grinning down upon the small shaking boy before him.  
  
Simon sat with his legs drawn up to his chest. He was terrified of what was before him. His head ached and spun, but through this feeling he remembered a song his cousin Alley had sung for him once when he was younger. He choked out words;  
  
  
  
"Circle us with angels  
  
Walk us through the Danger  
  
Give us Light to get us through the Valley full of Shadows. . ." He tapered off when he heard a bright silvery voice echo in reply;  
  
  
  
"Circle us with Angels,  
  
Walk us through the Danger  
  
Give us light to get us through the valley full of Shadows  
  
And deliver us from evil.  
  
We are only people,  
  
You know we can't make it on our own,  
  
Oh Lord we need. . .  
  
Intervention Divine."  
  
  
  
Beside him he saw a beautiful glowing girl of about 12, with auburn hair and rosey cheeks. She had silvery iridescent wings that folded smoothly behind her.  
  
"Are. . .are. . .you an. . . . . . .Angel?" he wheezed leaning back on his hands.  
  
  
  
The silvery voice of the girl replied "Yes Simon. I'm your angel. Do you need me?"  
  
  
  
"Y. . .yes. . ." he nodded feeling very light headed. He could also feel his arms beginning to weaken beneath his weight.  
  
  
  
"Do you want me to come to you?"  
  
  
  
"P..lea..se." he breathed unable to speak anymore.  
  
  
  
The girl nodded and kissed his forehead, her wings flapping out. Her rosey cheeks faded, her wings vanished, and her hair shorted and dulled. Her sliver-white gown became a tattered school uniform.  
  
He felt his arms give out, and he fainted falling back as the angel caught him.  
  
  
  
"I'm here now Simon." Her silvery voice, dulled as well, but still quite beautiful spoke quietly. She cradled her chosen child in her own childlike arms. She brushed his hair back and again kissed his forehead and cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Wake up Simon. I'm here. You're safe now." He opened his eyes and through blurred vision saw her.  
  
  
  
"What is your name?" he asked her weakly.  
  
  
  
"Tessa."  
  
  
  
"What. . . , what about the others. What will they think?"  
  
  
  
"I can be anyone I want, I've made myself Ralph's sister."  
  
  
  
"Will you stay with me forever?"  
  
  
  
"As long as you want me here." 


	2. The Promise

A.N. so nobody reviewed yet, so what. *sniffle* I won't cry. . . I won't cry. . . ( C'mon Guys! Pleasseeeee review. I'll love u forever! Anyways, here's the next bit. Hope you like it! Smiles and Luv, Arwen, aka Lauri.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Intervention Divine~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Tessa bolted down the beach. She sensed it long before she heard it, but now Simon's screams rang down the beach and in her ears. There was another scream, a chant,  
  
"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!!! KILL THE BEAST!!!"  
  
Then she saw it. The other boys were all gathered around a small figure on the beach, stabbing violently at it with their make-shift spears. For a moment she was stunned at how terrible the situation on this island was. She could sense angels weeping over the tragic loss these boys were suffering. She snapped back to attention quickly and ran straight into the crowd.  
  
Simon screamed and cried as his friends struck out at him. Blood pouring from every conceivable place on him, and blinding pain shattering his thoughts.  
  
"STOP!" Tessa yelled, shoving Jack away, grabbing his spear from his hands in the process. She used this to ward off the violent boys glaring menacingly at her. "Leave! NOW!" she screamed at them, pointing the sharp object at them.  
  
The boys, coming to their senses and realizing at once what they had done, left quickly. Only Ralph, Piggy, Sam and Eric remained. Tessa turned now to the whimpering boy behind her. The puddle of blood staining the sad around him grew ever larger with every movement he made.  
  
"Simon, Simon stop moving about, you'll make it worse" Tessa said trying hard not to cry.  
  
"Tessa. . .help. . .this hurts. . ." he cried trying to remain still as she had told him. Tessa's heart broke for him and she wished for him to be all right.  
  
"Ralph, help me get him back to my hut." She said and they gently lifted him and carried him to her well-built hut. They lay him down carefully inside, and everyone but Tessa left.  
  
She cleaned his many wounds, and tried her best to calm him down. She wiped some blood from his face with a piece of wet cloth which she had torn from her jacket that had been lying on the ground. He winced and took her free hand in his and held tight. She felt he was more afraid than he was in pain.  
  
She told the others that he needed to rest, and so did they, so they all filed into their hut to go to sleep. She went quickly back to Simon and sat down beside him lifting him into her arms.  
  
"Tessa. . . why did they do that to me?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"I don't know honey, shhhhh. . . don't speak." She said stroking his hair gently. He let out a shuddering sob as tears stung his cut cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry. . . Don't be afraid, I won't let them harm you any more. I love you Simon, Please don't cry. . ." she said, tears falling from her own eyes, as she leaned back against the wall. He sobbed until he couldn't anymore, and then he just lay there in her arms shaking. She held him until he fell asleep, and she was soon to follow.  
  
  
  
~~He was running again from the tribe. They hurled rocks at him, one striking the back of his head causing him to feel dizzy. He stumbled and fell hard to the ground. As he looked up he saw the tribe surrounding him, only this time in the tribe he saw Ralph, Piggy, Samneric, and Tessa. All of them with faced painted, and holding spears. Ralph shoved his spear into Simon's side as Samneric and Piggy followed suit, stabbing Simon in the shoulder. Tessa smirked down at him and shoved her spear into his other side, with a wicked laugh. He coughed up blood as the dark puddle grew around him. . .~~  
  
  
  
Tessa woke with a gasp when she felt Simon's violent shaking in her arms.  
  
"Simon! Simon wake up!" she cried shaking him gently. His eyes flew open as he cried out in fear.  
  
"Tessa? Tessa I dreamt that you were, you. . . and me. . . and. . .them. . . they. . ."he stuttered through tears.  
  
"I what? What was it Simon. . .calm down. . .you're barely breathing." She whispered.  
  
"You were one of them and you. . . you killed me. . ." he whimpered.  
  
"Ohhh. . . Never. I'll never hurt you Simon. I promise." She said kissing his forehead softly.  
  
  
  
They both jumped, startled when Ralph, Samneric and Piggy burst through the door behind them.  
  
"The tribe. They're here. We can hear them" Ralph gasped.  
  
"Yes, they're-"  
  
"-moving about and making-"  
  
"-crashing through the forest." Samneric said.  
  
"Sit down. Over here, keep away from the walls, and don't make a sound." Tessa informed. A terrified whimper came from Simon and Tessa held him close to her. "I won't let them hurt you." She whispered.  
  
  
  
They huddled in the center of the hut as they heard the noises of footsteps and quiet words. Then there was a brief silence, before a rock came flying through the roof of the hut. It struck Eric in the back of the head and he fell forward. A spear rammed through the opposite wall, cutting Ralph's left cheek. Before Tessa even had tie to react to that Another rock flew in, hitting Tessa's back. She sank forward, still holding Simon protectively. A piece of hot ember flew in, landing on Sam's shoulder. He shook it off quickly but was burnt. Just as Tessa thought it was over, another, larger rock flew in. It would have hit Simon, but Tessa turned quickly so that it too hit her back. She slumped forward, coughing and gasping for air, but still she did not let Simon's body slide to the ground. They heard the sounds of the tribe retreating back to their part of the island.  
  
Sam lifted Eric off the ground and into a sitting position. He was sobbing and holding the back of his head, blood running between his fingers. Tessa gave Simon to Piggy and painfully sat up straight. She crawled over to Samneric, grabbing her jacket and tearing a large piece off. She pressed it to Eric's head then spoke.  
  
  
  
"Eric, can you see straight?"  
  
"Yes. . . it just hurts---" he sobbed looking at his hand. He saw the blood and sobbed harder realizing he was bleeding. Sam held his brother trying to stop his crying.  
  
Tessa then moved to Ralph, who was just sitting there in shock.  
  
"Ralph? Are you okay?" she asked holding out a piece of cloth to him.  
  
"If I had been sitting just a bit to the left. . ." he said, not blinking, taking the piece of cloth from her and placing it on his cheek.  
  
She dipped another piece of her jacket in some water and placed it gently on Sam's burnt shoulder. He gasped and cringed, still holding his other half. Eric's weeping had subsided into sniffling. Tessa then took Simon back into her arms.  
  
"Tessa, are you okay? Those rocks, they hit you." He asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. Just bruised I think." Tessa said quietly. She cradled Simon in her shakey arms and whispered in his ear, "I promise you, that as long as I live, I won't let you be harmed. I promise, Simon." He lay his head on her shoulder and drifted off to sleep. "I promise. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N.: There will be more later. This story is pretty long. I'd give it about 4 or 5 chapters tops. Please Please PLEAASSEEE review! And also, wish me "Break a Leg!" Because the play I'm in at school (Rumors by Neil Simon. I'm Cookie!) opens this coming Thursday (the 15th November). :D Smiles!  
  
Lauri. 


	3. All hope lost

A.N.: Gosh I hope more people are reading this than are reviewing. *crosses fingers* Well, anyways, I just had the second worst day of my life, but I'm still here typing! The time in Wonderful Germany is: 7:08 PM. The song I'm listening to right now is: "Game for Love" by Santana/ Michelle Branch. If any of u are ever on Yahoo Messenger and wanna talk to me, I'm usually in Karaoke Chat, or Lord of the Rings Chat. My SN is, as u might know, laureaelen_the_elf@yahoo.com . On with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Intervention Divine~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
As the years wore on, no ship came. The tribe became more and more vicious and barbaric. Pessimism reigned over what remained of Ralph's group, and they found themselves fearing for their lives every time they were away from the huts, and even when they were there at times. They took special care and built an even better type of hut, one with thicker walls, so nothing could get through and hit them, after the tribe killed Piggy.  
  
Simon sat on a rather large rock on the beach, staring out at the horizon, not noticing Tessa walking up behind him silently.  
  
"What're you thinking?" she asked quietly. He jumped, startled at her voice, and then turned to face her.  
  
"About how we're ever going to get home." He sounded completely hopeless. Tessa had watched how all humanity on that island had deteriorated, and she had watched them all slip into an inescapable lack of hope. She knew she should have become used to it by now, but she still found herself concerned. None of these boys deserved this, and she wondered why they had to be put through it.  
  
"We'll be rescued someday. . ." she said as he looked blankly at her. She hated that look. It was a look devoid of emotion; all there was in that look was emptiness. It was the look that made her want to cry every time she saw it. She was astonished to find that this time she actually did.  
  
Simon's blank look was immediately replaced with a look of concern. Why was his angel crying? He hopped off of the rock and stood before her, confused.  
  
"Why are you crying Tessa? Don't cry. . . Please." He pleaded. She merely shook her head and hugged him.  
  
"Jack's tribe is-"  
  
"-on the hunt-"  
  
"-looking for us-"  
  
"-they're in the woods-"  
  
"-moving towards this way." Samneric shouted as they ran down the beach towards them.  
  
"Where's Ralph?" Tessa asked, wiping her eyes. Samneric shook their heads. They heard the cries of the tribe coming closer. "We need to hide." Tessa finished, and they ran to their hut, closing the door and blocking it shut with a large rock they'd rolled in.  
  
The tribe beat on the door, and walls, crying out savagely. They threw stones and sticks at the hut, but they only thumped against it and fell off. They then left all together, but the others knew they'd be back soon. Probably with fire. They'd lost too many huts that way.  
  
"I'm going to find Ralph." Tessa said moving the rock and opening the door.  
  
"I'm going too." Simon said, moving towards her.  
  
"Simon, please stay here. They're still out to kill you." Tessa pleaded with him, trying to make him see her point. She loved him with all her heart and didn't want the tribe to succeed in what they had tried to do so long ago. Simon shook his head and bounded out the door, Tessa hurrying out after him.  
  
  
  
They ran into the woods, branches slashing at them and the roots on the ground threatening to trip them. They could hear the tribe near by. Tessa worried now for Samneric. She was sure they were afraid, all alone in the hut. That brief moment of lack of concentration was all the roots needed to catch her feet and throw her to the ground. Simon stopped and helped her up quickly and they took off running again.  
  
They only ran for a short while before they were forced to a dead halt, with two spears pointed at them. One of the two hunters, the one Tessa recognized as Roger, grabbed her arm and started dragging her away from Simon. She struggled against him, but to no avail. She saw the other hunter, Maurice, dragging Simon in the opposite direction.  
  
"Simon! I'm sorry I failed you!" she screamed before she was silenced by Roger's hand over her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Simon struggled and kicked and fought until he broke free of Maurice. He made a dash towards where Roger had been taking Tessa. He ran through the branches and vines, feeling them cut into his arms, legs and face. He made it almost all the way to the beach when he felt something hit him in the head. As he fell to the ground, losing consciousness, he saw a ship, slowing as it approached the island.  
  
  
  
Roger drew his knife, and cut deeply into Tessa's left arm, stopping just before her wrist. "You're going to die, slowly." He grinned maliciously at her as she slid to the sand bleeding, unable to reply. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a man walking up the beach in a uniform.  
  
  
  
A.N.: Nope, it's not over yet guys! Review and I'll post the rest. Please tell your friends to read the fic too! Heehee. Oh, and by the way, I took a looonnnggg break and watched Scooby Doo, so the time here is now: 11:31 PM lol. Well, anywho. Hope to see some reviews from u wonderful peeps. Tell me what u think of Tessa. Do you like the fic at all?  
  
Luv, Arwen (Lauri) 


	4. If I die

A.N.: Thanks Bungo for the motivation to write this. I would never have gotten it done today unless you'd asked about Tessa. Heh heh. The time in Germany is: 8:02 PM Here goes!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Intervention Divine~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
When Simon woke he was in a small room, cleaned up and bandaged. He brought his mind to focus and realized he was on a ship. He reached up and felt the back of his head, and regretted it immediately because it hurt, a lot. He cringed, tears welling in his eyes and he decided not to do that again. He tried to remember what had happened before. He remembered Tessa being taken away by Roger, and running, and then something hitting him, and after that it was all blank. Where was Tessa? Then it hit him, she was surely dead, he knew it. Roger would not have let her live. Then he realized how much it hurt. It was a pain he had never felt before, not from his head, but his heart. He sobbed, curling up on the bed. He shook and gasped and coughed until he felt sick. He then crawled, weeping and barely able to support his own weight, to the bathroom and threw up. He slid to the cold floor, and sobbed, drawing in shuddering breaths, and regretting what he thought was sure to be true.  
  
  
  
"I failed him. I let him die. I failed him."  
  
Those were the only words that passed Tessa's lips. She lay on a bed, her arm bandaged, staring at the ceiling. She stood and shakily walked into the hallway, going to find Samneric. She heard three men talking a little ways away. They were naval officers.  
  
"Yes, two won't speak at all."  
  
"One of them does nothing but cry. He cries until he's sick and then continues to cry."  
  
"Well, won't he tell you why?"  
  
"No. He seems bad off. He's passed out three times."  
  
"Simon?" Tessa muttered. She stepped forward to the three men. "Which room?"  
  
One of the Men pointed to the fourth door down on the right. She pressed her ear to the door, but only made out sobs and gasps. Slowly, she opened the door and walked inside.  
  
  
  
Simon couldn't stop the pain, and his tears seemed endless. He felt light headed again, and sobbed painfully, shutting his eyes.  
  
  
  
Tessa saw him. Her heart caught and she said nothing. He was on the floor, shaking like he was going to fall to pieces, tears choking out. She knelt beside him, "Simon."  
  
He looked up and his eyes met hers. She was alive! His eyes widened, and she drew him into her arms and held him tightly. "Tessa? You're alive! Oh my god you're alive!" he sobbed.  
  
"Oh honey don't cry! I'm so sorry." She found herself crying as well. He moved back to look at her, still weeping. She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He stooped sobbing, but the tears, however, continued to flow fluidly from his eyes. He also continued to tremble, but only in spasms.  
  
"What did they do to your arm?" he asked taking her bandaged arm into his hands.  
  
"Roger he. . ." Tessa faded. Simon frowned at the pink line growing on the white bandage. Afraid he would cry more, which she definitely didn't want, Tessa tried to change the subject.  
  
"Have you seen Samneric?" Simon shook his head. "Maybe we should find them then." Tessa added, standing. Simon stood, and almost fell back down again, but Tessa caught him and helped him up. They wandered back into the hall and asked the officers where the twins were. They pointed them to a room at the end of the hall. When the entered, they found the twins huddled together on their bed in silence.  
  
"Samneric? Are you okay?" Tessa asked gently. Both their heads snapped up at once.  
  
"Tessa?!" they both cried in unison. "Simon!?" they added seeing the black haired boy enter behind her.  
  
"You're-"  
  
"-alive!"  
  
Tessa hugged them both. They had become sort of younger siblings to her. "I'm so sorry for leaving you alone and afraid.  
  
"It's alright we-"  
  
"-weren't too-"  
  
"-afraid." They then both noticed her arm at the same time. "What happened to-"  
  
"-your arm?"  
  
"Roger cut me. He wanted to leave me. . . to bleed to death."  
  
"Ohhh that Roger, he's just-"  
  
"-Yes Roger, he's just-"  
  
"-terrible-"  
  
"-horrible-"  
  
"-mean and awful-"  
  
"-yes, awful."  
  
"Where is he?" Simon asked, his eyes and his voice both cold and angry. Tessa looked over at him in concern. She didn't want him to know hate.  
  
"Simon, it's okay. I'm fine. Please smile." She took his hand in hers. He smiled slightly, causing her to grin.  
  
Just then the door opened, and in came Ralph.  
  
"Ralph!" chorused four happy voices at once, but he did not smile. His blonde hair was hanging in his eyes, and he had scratches on his face, that appeared to be relatively and painful. Tessa saw the tears in his eyes and noticed his trembling and stood hugging her 'brother'.  
  
"Ralph, what's wrong?" she asked him, she could feel his shaking.  
  
"Roger. . . he told me. . .he told me he'd k. . .killed you. . ." he replied, his voice shaky.  
  
"No, Ralph, he tried, but I'm okay. Please. . .calm down." Tessa said, she definitely didn't want her assumed existence to cause other people any extra pain.  
  
Tessa went back to Simon and sat down. She noticed he was still shaking. "Maybe you need to get something to eat." She said taking his hand again.  
  
"Yes! Let's get some-"  
  
"-food. I'm starving!"  
  
They all went to the ships cafeteria where the people working there gave them some food, all of them looking terribly sorry for the children before them. They sat at one table, Tessa keeping close to Simon. She was worried about him, she knew he was upset over something, but she couldn't be sure of what. She decided to ask him later when they were alone.  
  
The three naval officers from before approached their table. They were making a list of what Tessa could only assume was names.  
  
"Nice to see you're okay now lad." One officer said to Simon, who nodded in reply. "We never did clear up why it was you were so upset in the first place. Why was that?"  
  
"I. . .I thought she was dead" he said in his usually meek voice. He had never been good with talking to other people.  
  
"Is she your sister?"  
  
"No. She's my sister." Ralph answered.  
  
"Oh so she's. . . never mind." The officer gave up.  
  
"So why weren't you two talking before?" another of the officers asked Samneric.  
  
"We thought they-"  
  
"-maybe they were dead.-"  
  
"-yes, dead."  
  
The officers all looked confused at the twins speech pattern but decided to move on.  
  
"How old are you all?" the third officer asked.  
  
"Well. . .how long has it been since we disappeared?" Tessa asked. They didn't have any idea how long they'd been on that island, so they didn't know how old they were now. "Two years."  
  
"Well, then I'm 14. Simon's 14 too." She replied.  
  
"I'm 15." Ralph said astonished. Two years? It felt like longer than that.  
  
"We're-"  
  
"-13."  
  
The officer nodded and wrote this down on the paper and turned to leave. No sooner were they out the door, did two other boys enter. One boy with red hair, and another boy behind him, both of which had the remains of paint on their face. Jack and Roger. Tessa cringed slightly at the sight of Roger and scooted closer to Simon. Ralph stood up and glared at Roger.  
  
"Why did you tell me you'd killed her?"  
  
"I thought I had." Roger said coldly, looking over at Tessa who then took Simon's hand and they stood and left, heading towards the deck.  
  
"Tessa. What would have. . . if you had. . . would you still be an angel?" Simon asked.  
  
"Not the same. I would no longer be a guardian angel, I'd never be able to be human again." She explained.  
  
"But couldn't you just change back? You know, before that happened. Before you. . .died?" he shuddered slightly at the last word.  
  
"No. You have to say that I can leave, and mean it with all you heart and soul. Until you say otherwise, I'm yours here forever, Simon."  
  
"But, I don't want you in danger. . .so. . .you can leave." He said quietly.  
  
Tessa smiled warmly and shook her head. "You don't mean it. You want to keep me here Simon. You may mean it here." She brushed his hair back, "but not here." She placed her hand over his heart, then hugged him. Simon swore he felt wings brush his arms, but it was only his imagination.  
  
"Tessa?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"If I were to die. . .before I sent you back. . ."  
  
"I'm stuck here alone until I die."  
  
He whimpered and pressed closer to her. "I'm sorry Tessa. . .I shouldn't have. . .I should have left you the way you were."  
  
She shook her head, "You needed me." She whispered and, smoothing down his tangled black hair. She jumped startled when he cried out in pain. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked worried.  
  
"My head, Maurice hit me with something. . ." he explained biting back tears. She kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly and took his hand again. "You should get some rest." He nodded and they headed back towards the cabins.  
  
Tessa sat on the floor next to Simon's bed. It was the bottom bunk of one of the 2 bunk beds in there. (A.N.: 4 total, heehee) She had insisted Simon put some ice on his head just to make sure it didn't get worse. This, however, was not the most wonderful experience for Simon, because it hurt worse than before. He lay there and cried for a good 5 minutes before it became only whimpering. Tessa held his hand and sang him to sleep in a language he didn't understand.  
  
She then left to check on the others. Ralph's cabin was her first stop. She found him with his face buried in his pillow in tears. She nearly cried as well, for she had grown fond of the boy she had chosen to be her brother. Not nearly as fond as she was of Simon, but she cared all the same. She calmed him down, and sang again to him, only this time in English.  
  
When Ralph was asleep she went to her final destination, the twins room. They were hanging upside down from the top bunk of one of the bunk beds when she entered. She couldn't help but laugh, she was happy to see that they were doing all right. Most everyone else was always in or nearly in tears ever since they left the island. They climbed down and insisted on sleeping in one bed, for they were too afraid to be alone.  
  
After she was done with this, Tessa headed up to the deck again before she went to sleep herself. A storm was on its way. She was standing by the railing looking at the dark clouds and flashes of lightning in the distance when she heard someone crying. She went around a corner expecting to find one of the little'uns, but instead she saw none other than Jack. Confused but compelled to help, she moved closer.  
  
"Jack? Are you alright?"  
  
"Go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Jack. . ."  
  
"Now! Go away now!"  
  
"I forgive you Jack." He then just hid his face in his hands and cried. She took him to his cabin, where he sat on the bed sobbing. Tessa wiped all the remaining paint of the hunters off of his face, and slowly, the face of Jack Merridew re-appeared.  
  
"Jack. Tell me what you're thinking." She asked him, wanting to help.  
  
"I killed Piggy. . ."  
  
"No you didn't Roger-"  
  
"I didn't stop it Tessa. I could have stopped it but I didn't. I tried to kill Simon, and you and Ralph and Samneric. . .I don't deserve to be alive." Tessa's stomach turned at that. No no Don't think that! People weren't supposed to think things like that. Especially children. She had to do something, anything to help. She asked heaven for help and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're forgiven." He whimpered and hugged her. "Get some sleep Jack." She whispered and left quietly. She walked quickly back to Simon's cabin and climbed into the top bunk of the bed Simon was in. She heard the waves crashing and a loud clap of thunder. A bright flash of lightning shone through the small window just as the door opened. In it stood Ralph, behind him, Samneric.  
  
"Can. . .Can we stay here with you?" Ralph asked.  
  
"Of course." Tessa smiled. Ralph got into the bunk on top of the other bed, and Samneric in the bottom of it. Tessa's eyes closed and she dreamed of her angel friends, and her days of choosing a child to protect.  
  
Simon had been two, and Tessa the equivalent of eight. She was an angel and therefore could be any age she wanted. Estelle, the angel in charge of her, let her choose any two-year-old child in all of England, but Simon stood out to her. He was special, she knew it. She had gone and cradled him as he slept that night. He had woken in the morning to find a feather from her wings in his bed. From then on, he knew he had an angel. Tessa knew why they felt safer with her. Her aura was what kept the peace in that room. It was why no one cried the rest of the night, and why the storm didn't frighten them. She knew many things, but she could not have known what was going to happen in the next few days.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: whoa that took forever. I took lotsa little breaks while writing this to talk to my friends on MSN, and to just stop editing in general (icck!). The time is now 11:55 PM in Germany, (now u see why it takes forever and I hate editing these! Lol) And I'm soooo posting this and then typing no more tonite! Heh heh heh. Hope u like it, it's ALMOST over. Next chapter is the last! Please review! Luv, Arwen (Lauri) 


	5. Angels All Around

A.N.: OMG I'm finally finishing this fic! Despite having 4 days of no school, I had NO MOTIVATION! Ahhh! But I figure If I don't finish this now and get it out of the way I never will! Plus I have to update my Harry Potter fic! *swirly eyes* @_@ eeeeeeee..  
  
  
  
~*~*~Intervention Divine~*~*~  
  
  
  
The ship docked in America the next day and all the children were sent to stay at a nearby boarding school until they could get sent home to their parents. All the children who were already at the boarding school were afraid of Roger because he was prone do strange things. The first day of their being in that school, he had locked a little boy in a closet and not told anyone, the janitor had found him 5 hours later and he was sent home immediately. Other than that, everyone seemed to get along fine. This day, however, was a bad one. Tessa felt something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. At noon she came outside to read, Simon had already gone off a while ago to play out there. As she walked into the courtyard she saw a ring of children standing around and shouting. They seemed scared, and were shouting things like;  
  
"What do we do!?"  
  
"Why did-"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She ran over and saw Simon was what they were all looking at. He was unconscious on the ground and they were all just standing there! She ran over to him and was relived to find he was still alive.  
  
"Go get help!" she cried to a girl nearby, as she lifted the small boy into her arms. "Please."  
  
The girl dashed off to get the nurse and the others just stood there and watched. "Simon. Wake up. Please wake up." She pleaded with the dark haired boy as she held him. He felt nothing but limp. She tried to wake him again and again but to no avail. He was still alive but practically comatose. The girl ran back with the nurse right behind her. The nurse carried Simon back inside to her office and Tessa explained everything about Simon's spells to her. She was sobbing by now because the nurse said that wasn't the problem, there was something else wrong and she didn't know what. The little blonde haired girl who looked pretty scared herself, stepped closer to her and hugged her. Tessa's crying calmed a little as she finally got a good look at this little girl. She had blonde hair and green eyes and appeared to be no older than 7 or 8. She was awed because there was this little girl, not understanding what was going on, or why Tessa was crying, and she was still trying to comfort her.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked the little girl, biting back tears.  
  
"Lara." The girl said quietly. "Please don't cry, I'm sure your friend will be okay."  
  
"Thank you Lara." Tessa said, and vowed never to forget this little girl. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard Simon's voice.  
  
  
  
"Tessa?. . ."  
  
"I'm here Simon." She replied taking his hand in hers. His eyes opened and he sat up, but winced, shutting his eyes again. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My head hurts. A lot." He said, tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt dizzy and the room spun until he fainted.  
  
Tessa gasped as she held his hand tightly. She could feel it, he was in pain and afraid. There was nothing but darkness and cold, and he could barely breathe. She tried to do a trick she'd learned as an angel and took his pain into herself. However, she found herself overwhelmed and fell to the floor unconscious. Everything hurt but she didn't care, because for the time being, Simon was okay.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tessa saw Estelle before her.  
  
"Tessa. You cannot do this. This boy is not meant to live. It is his time."  
  
"No. No he can't. Estelle he's a good boy, they all are. Well, Roger, he. . .Simon can't die!"  
  
"Tessa, you know you have to let him go. You can't keep his pain forever. I'm returning it to him now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Tessa, he is not meant to live. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tessa's eyes flew open and she sat up. Simon was crying loudly and clutching his head.  
  
"He's not going to make it." The nurse shook her head. She took Lara's hand and led her out of the room, leaving Tessa with Simon.  
  
"Simon you're. . .you're going to a better place. It won't hurt anymore." Tessa said trying hard not to cry.  
  
"Tessa. . . . .Tessa. . .you can. . . leave. . ." he choked out and then cried out in pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lara was standing outside the door when she heard the boy inside cry out. She made sure the nurse wasn't looking and then quietly opened the door and went back inside. She wasn't going to let him die alone, and she wondered why the nurse had taken her out and left him alone in the first place. (A.N.: No one remembers Tessa now) The boy was sobbing, and holding his head. For a moment she was afraid to go near him, but she knew she had to. She climbed up onto the bed and knelt near his shaking form. She reached out and took his hand in her tiny one. He opened his crying eyes and looked at her for a moment before his eyes went out of focus.  
  
He saw Tessa, she had her wings back, and her hair was longer again. He coughed and tasted blood. Behind Tessa was another Angel with Dark brown curls.  
  
  
  
"Look" he said, remembering the little girl. "Look at the Angels."  
  
Lara looked around the empty room confused and concerned. "I. . . I don't see anything." She said timidly.  
  
"Can't you see them?" he coughed again and realized he couldn't breathe. Everything hurt, but Tessa put her hand on his empty one. Then all the pain seemed to dull.  
  
  
  
Lara held the older boy's hand tightly and continued to look around the room. How come he can see something I can't? When she looked back, the boy was no longer moving. She kissed his hand and silently climbed off of the bed and back out the door, to shocked to even cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Simon opened his eyes and saw he was standing beside Tessa. He also noticed he had wings, and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Tessa am I. . .dead?" He turned to look at the bed and he saw his body, limp pale and unmoving. He cried out and whirled back around, trembling. Tessa drew him into her arms.  
  
  
  
"It's over Simon." Her silvery voice rang. "It's all over. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Lara sat on the floor outside the room where Simon's body lay, crying silent tears.  
  
"Why couldn't I see them. . ."she said to herself. She saw a tall blonde boy who she had been told was named Ralph, rushing towards the room.  
  
"Is he. .?" Ralph asked looking towards the door.  
  
Lara nodded slowly then looked up at him as he knelt down beside her. "He said. . . there were angels. He told me to look, to see them but I . . . I couldn't see them. . .I couldn't. . ." she whimpered as the bigger boy hugged her. He lifted her tiny body up and carried her towards the nurse as she cried. He told the nurse about Simon and then took the little girl to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lara lay with her face buried I her pillow, sobbing. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and sat up to see a girl with long auburn hair and wings. All the memories came back to her; that girl had been in the room, but she hadn't been there when she went back in.  
  
  
  
"You're. . . an Angel aren't you?" she asked wiping her eyes.  
  
  
  
Tessa nodded. "I'm going to be your angel now, but you can't tell anyone okay?"  
  
  
  
"Okay. I promise. What's your name? Did that boy. . . is he with you now?"  
  
"My name is Tessa, and yes, Simon is with me now. Everything's all right now. Don't cry anymore. I'm going to be here for you whenever you need me." Tessa said softly and kissed Lara's forehead. "Get some rest now."  
  
Lara lay back down in bed. "Tessa?"  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Tell Simon we'll miss him."  
  
  
  
"He already knows."  
  
  
  
"Tessa?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Lara?"  
  
  
  
"Will you stay with me forever?"  
  
  
  
"As long as you want me here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N.: Yes ladies and gentlemen, that is the very end. Sad isn't it? I told you it would be! Poor Simon. Poor Lara too. Well, I better go and start writing the next chapter for my Harry Potter fic "Fifth Year Romance" Please review! I wanna know what u all think!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv, ~~~Arwen (Lauri) 


End file.
